Hydrophobic organopolysiloxanes containing substituted 1,3,5-triazine units are already known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,434 (issued on Aug. 16, 1960, Bailey and Pike, UCC) describes a number of organopolysiloxanes containing dichlorotriazine units, synthesized by reacting amine-group-containing organopolysiloxanes with cyanuric chloride.
Hydrophobic organopolysiloxanes containing triazine units are disclosed in EP 628 591 A2 (laid open on May 28, 1994, Chrobaczek, Pfersee Chemie GmbH).
Siloxane/oxyalkylene copolymers are disclosed many times in the patent literature. Crosslinkable hydrophilic plasticizers are claimed for textile finishing, for example, in EP 470 613 A1 (published on Aug. 8, 1991, Czech, UCC) and EP 32310 (published on Dec. 22, 1980, Pines, UCC).
According to DE 33 38 663 C1 (filed on Oct. 25, 1983, Rott, Th. Goldschmidt AG), organosilicon compounds of the above mentioned structure are obtained for the textile fiber preparation.
A process for preparing siloxane/oxyalkylene copolymers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,096 (issued on Sep. 30, 1991, Austin, UCC). The use of silicone/organic copolymers in aqueous emulsion is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,337 (issued on Dec. 18, 1984, Lee, Dow Corning).